1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for mounting an indicating instrument to a support panel such as a vehicle instrument panel and, more particularly, to an instrument mounting structure permitting easy and certain mounting of an instrument to an instrument panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional practice of use fasteners such as screws and nuts to mount an indicating instrument to a vehicle instrument panel. However, this requires much man-hours to register the screw holes of the instrument with the mating screw holes of the instrument panel and fasten them by screws. In addition, the screws would get loose due to vehicle vibrations, eventually causing separation of the indicating instrument from the instrument panel.